Règle d'amour
by Tina granger
Summary: neuf ans sont passée depuis que Hermione Southampton a fuit. Mais celui si lui cour après elle essaye de lui echappée de nouveaux mais Rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait prevu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours ! Me voila reparti pour une nouvelle fiction j'ai laisser cœur captif car je trouvais que je l'avait mal écrit et je n'avait pas envie de la continué car cette histoire m'ennuyé mais me voila reparti dans une nouvelle histoire! Toujours un Hermione Drago car je les adore!

J'espère que se premier chapitre vous plaira j'essaierais d'envoyé les suite o plus vite mais je ne garanti rien car j'ai beaucoup a faire et que le chapitre suivant et long et dur a écrire même si je l'es bien commencéJ bon voila!

Bonne lecture! Et surtout dite moi se que vous en pensez!

Chapitre 1 de Règle d'amour 

En se moment Miss Hermione Southampton pouvait réellement affirmé qu'elle était seule.

Complètement et tristement seule. Pendant qu'elle posait sa valise sur le banc du quai, elle regarda autour d'elle dans le crépuscule de Lancashire.

Aucun bâtiment ne sortait des arbres .Aucune lumière de bienvenu brillé derrière les volets des fenêtres, aucune voix humaine grognaient ou riaient, et même la léger lueur qui entouré Londres dans c'est plus sombre nuit n'était qu'un simple souvenir ici en pleine campagne. Naturellement, elle ne pouvait plus apercevoir le sommet des montagnes qui s'élevait vers le Nord. La nuit et le Brouillard étaient en train de tomber sur le paysage, le train en partance réduit à un retentissement le long des voies

Et justement maintenant le fait de renonçait a se poste de Dame de Compagnie de l'ancienne Tante du Marquis de Raeburn lui semblait la chose la plus sage à faire.

Mais a qui pouvais t'elle communiquer sa décision ? Le domestique qui aurais du venir la prendre n'était pas visible le long de la route de campagne qui sortait de la colline.

Elle avait une mission à faire ici. Elle était venue pour réaliser un souhait, et ne serait pas partie t'en qu'elle n'aurait pas réalisé celui si.

Même si elle savait que c'était impossible qu'elle se soit trompé, elle fouilla dans son sac a main et en sortie la lettre envoyé par la gouvernante qui l'avait embauché.

En clignant les yeux dans la lumière qui était de plus en plus basse, elle lut ce que Mrs Trenchard lui avait écrit d'une très belle écriture : _Prenez le train pour Presham Crossing et soyez la le 5 Mars._

Hermione savait que la date était le 5 mars.

Elle regarda la pancarte sur le mur et y lut PRESHAM CROSSING.

_Je vous enverrai une voiture qui vous conduira au château de Raeburn ou le maître vous attend avec impatience._

Hermione regarda de nouveau la route. Aucune voiture. Aucun domestique. Rien de rien.

Elle Rangea la lettre dans son sac et soupira, cette démonstration d'incapacité la surpris beaucoup. Sa capacité d'organiser les choses était l'une de c'est plus grande qualité mais de peu d'autre. C'était en effet son sens de l'organisation qui lui avait permit de diriger seule l'école pour gouvernante pendant les 3 dernières années et avec beaucoup de succès. Tellement que lorsqu'elle voulu vendre l'école se fut très facilement qu'elle le fit pour une assez bonne somme.

Maintenant, à 26 ans Hermione pouvait très bien arrêter de travailler.

Enfin si elle le voulait naturellement. D'après ces souvenirs elle avait toujours travaillé. Comme couturière, comme aide libraire ect… Même pendant c'est étude elle avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir être la meilleure

Puis se fut le court, terrible et magnifique moment ou elle ne travailla pas…

Serrant fort son manteau autour d'elle, regardant de nouveau la route, qui était toujours aussi déserte pendant que la lumière baissait de plus en plus vite.

Dernièrement elle s'était rappelée même beaucoup trop souvent les jours ou elle avait été inutile et incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle ne faisait rien ou quand c'est occupation quotidienne ne lui prenait pas tous son temps, son esprit retourné vers le passé, et elle s'interrogeait.

Dans des moments comme celui si, debout et seuls, pendant que le brouillard devenait de plus en plus persistant, elle se demandait se qui se serait passée si elle était revenue dans son monde, le monde des sorciers la ou l'attendait son passée.

Enfoncent son menton dans son écharpe, elle chercha de concentré son attention sur quelque chose de plus utile : Que faire !

Le domestique n'était pas venu, le village ne se voyait pas, et la nuit était de plus en plus froide. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas envahir par la peur même si elle était abandonnée.

Au moins elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas était suivie de Londres. Une des nombreuse raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté cette emploie était qu'elle pensait être surveillé. Par 3 homme vêtue de manier identique, qui vivait dans la maison en face de la sienne, ils allaient au marché quand elle y allait, se rendait au théâtre lorsqu'elle y était, et était même à Surrey, ou elle avait assisté au Baptême du 2nd fils de Marie.

Mais qui voudrais tant vouloir la surveiller et observé tous c'est mouvement ?

Seulement un homme… et pour être honnête comment aurait il pu l'oublier ?

Ainsi quand on lui envoya une demande de Dame de Compagnie pour une ancienne dame dans le Lancashire, elle se dit que sa devait être le destin à l'appelé. Elle vendit donc son école et partie de Londres. On aurait pus appelé cela une fuite. Elle préférait appeler ça un temps de réflexion.

Oui, une période pour réfléchir à son future. Au future d'Hermione Southampton.

Toujours aucune voiture. Toujours aucun chauffeur. Elle repensa à se qu'elle avait enseigné pour affronté une situation identique à ces élèves. Si dans une heure personne n'était apparu, elle commencerait à marché en espérant trouver le chemin vers le village. La bas elle se ferait accompagné au château de Raeburn.

Mais soudain, a sa gauche, un grincement et un étrange gémissement. Elle se demanda qu'elle animal pouvais bien faire se genre de bruit.

Puis un clop, d'abord un puis un autre, et un autre gémissement… Avec un soupire de soulagement elle se détendis. Elle reconnaissait c'est bruit. Quelqu'un sur un étrange moyen de transport avait dépassé la colline et était en train de venir lentement vers elle.

Même si elle se forçait à regarder elle ne voyait rien.

Puis a travers le brouillard elle commença à voir une charrette qui venait vers elle, puis s'arrêta. Sur le côté était accroché une lanterne, un individu avec une barbe qui quand il ouvrit la bouche émit un rot qui pué la bière même à cette distance. Presham Crossing devait être du coté par ou il était venu, car il avait sans aucun doute fait un saut dans la taverne locale.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un réciproque dégoût.

Elle vit un homme grand dans sa pleine maturité, mais trop tourné vers la bière et peu aimant de la propreté, a en jugé par son nez gonflé et de la saleté de ces vêtements.

Elle espérer seulement que la vu qu'il avait d'elle, vêtue d'une élégante robe de voyage noir et son aspect digne lui serai d'inspiration ?

« Vous êtes Miss Southampton ? » Demanda t'il enfin

« Elle-même. »

Et avec son fort accent du Lancashire, il rajouta :

« Je dois vous accompagner au château de Raeburn. »

Elle regarda le chariot et se dit que sa nouvelle donatrice de travail ne lui tenait pas grande considération.

Si elle était réellement obliger d'accepté cette emploi, elle serait resté sérieusement troublé.

Mais elle était Hermione Southampton. Elle pouvait trouvé un travaille n'importe ou dans le pays, et avait assez d'argent dans un compte a la banque pour arrêter si elle le voulait.

Même si elle ne voulait pas le faire. Se soir elle voulait juste un repas et un lit bien chaud dans lequel dormir.

« Qui étés vous ? » Demanda t'elle

« Je suis Alfred. »

« Vous êtes en retard » elle descendit les escalier. « Ma valise est sur le banc. Il y a une valise et un panier. Dépêchez vous d'aller les chercher, et allons au plus vite au château. »

Lui la fixa la bouche ouverte jusqu'à se qu'elle le remuât

« Allez réveillez vous ! »

Alfred répondis comme un chien à un ordre brutale, en relevant les lèvres et en montrant les dents, mais obéi tous de même. Pendant que l'homme se traîner paresseusement vers les valises, elle souleva sa jupe et monta sur le chariot.

Derrière elle entendit un grognement pendant que Alfred portait les valise jusqu'au chariot.

« Allé, dépêchez vous, vous ne voudriez tous de même pas faire attendre le maître. »

Son encouragement ne produit aucun effet visible. Hermione eu le tout son temps pour ajuster sa jupe avec délicatesse et s'installé le plus confortablement possible avant que lui ne s'installa à ces coté emportant avec lui une odeur de bière et de corps malodorant.

« Ce n'est pas mon Maître » dit Alfred après s'être installé confortablement sur sa banquette et avoir donné le signe de départ aux chevaux.

« Pardon ? » Hermione se rendit compte qu'il répondait à sa dernière question. « Vous ne travaillez pas pour le Marquis de Raeburn ? »

« Je travaille au Château de Raeburn. J'y travaille depuis ma naissance. Mais le maître que nous avons aujourd'hui n'est pas celui avec lequel j'ai commencé ni celui avec lequel je finirais. »

Hermione réfléchie à se qu'il venait de dire avant de répondre.

« J'imagine que c'est normal quand la propriété passe d'un héritier au suivant. »

« Nous avons eu 4 maître pour autant d'année. »

« Quel sont les cause de autant de changement ? »

« Une Malédiction. »

Les arbres disparurent alors que le brouillard les enveloppés de plus en plus.

« Quel Malédiction ? »

Alfred lui lança un regard dégoûté.

« La malédiction de la famille. »

« Ah ! » Elle ne pu caché un sourire amusé, les moldus pensaient souvent au malédiction alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'y croire. Les vraies malédictions dans le monde sorcier étaient quelque chose de terrible, le plus souvent irréversible ! Mais c'était rarement le cas car il fallais être un très grand sorcier pour crée une Malédiction durable.

« Alors comme sa la famille à était maudit. Par une tzigane ? Une sorcière ? Pour quel raison, Un amour perdu ? Vengeance ? »

« Vous vous moqué, Madame, mais cela ne change en rien au fait qu'il y a 10 ans nous avons perdu 2 héritier dans un naufrage au large de l'Ecosse, puis il y a 4 ans est morte le vieux Lord, et l'an dernier son cousin c'est suicidé et maintenant nous avons se pompeux qui est seulement un lointain parent et qui ne viens même pas du Lancashire. »

Hermione était de moins en moins amusé. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas croire les histoires de ce rustre homme, mais si elles étaient vrai cela été une réelle tragédie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas renier votre patron à cause de son lieu de naissance ou plutôt de son non lieu de naissance, mais plutôt pour ces action, et la façon dont il dirige sa propriété. »

Alfred souffla. « Il est la depuis moins d'un ans et il est en train de remettre les chose en ordre … »

« Vous voyez ! Donc ? » Dit elle d'une façon encourageante

« Mais à quoi cela sert t'il si après il tue les gens de sa famille ? »

Les roues en bois s'enfonçaient tellement violemment dans les trous de la vieille route que les dents d'Hermione claqué. Mais elle eu tous de même une voix ferme et critique quand elle dit « Vous ne devez pas vous permettre de proférais des rumeur ainsi de l'homme qui es votre patron. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui proférer des rumeur mademoiselle. Mais son domestique personnel. Il y a de sa plusieurs année il se maria a une jeune et belle femme, qui riait et plaisanté tous le temps, quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils se disputaient. Dispute, Dispute. Puis ils s'aimaient et se disputaient de nouveau. Le cuisinier de Madame a dit que après l'une de c'est grosse dispute elle disparue. »

« Cela ne signifie pas que Monsieur l'est tuer. »

« Un corps de femme fut trouvé plusieurs semaine plus tard totalement déchiqueté par les animaux. »

« Cela n'est pas non plus une preuve » Le contredit Hermione.

« Il alla voir le corps, et dit que ce n'était pas le sien, mais la jeune servante de sa femme l'accusa ouvertement de l'avoir tuer. Lui ne le nia pas et l'obligea à se retirer de son service. Il ne fut plus jamais le même après cela. Il ne sourit jamais, il ne dit jamais quelque chose de gentil à quiconque et il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il chevauche toute la nuit, et cela ne son pas des racontar mademoiselle. Je l'ai vu moi-même, avec les yeux ardant de fièvre. »

« Si j'était vous » Continu Alfred « Je m'en irais d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui à tuer une fois, tuera de nouveau. »

Pendant que Hermione frissonné de peur, lui était sans doute en train de rire intérieurement.

Et ba elle ne lui donnera pas satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait réussi à lui faire peur.

« Même si Monsieur soit le méprisable assassin que vous dites qu'il est » répondis d'elle d'un ton acide « Je ne pense pas être assez importante pour attirer son attention. Si je ne reste pas au château de Raeburn, se ne sera pas à cause de suspicion absurde d'un meurtre, mais plutôt à cause du traitement que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Les lumières du château brillèrent à l'improviste dans le brouillard.

Les roues faisaient de plus en plus de bruit sur le pavé du château puis elles s'arrêtèrent devant le château.

« Certaine parti du château on plus de 700 ans. Plus d'un bébé et née ici, plus d'une vie c'est éteinte. » Alfred se tourna pour regardé Hermione, c'est yeux humide avait un air cupide.

« Bonne chance Mademoiselle… »

Une porte s'ouvrit, révélant un carré de lumière contre laquelle on pouvait apercevoir quelque visage : quatre homme et une femme.

Une voix de femme se fit entendre : « Etes vous allé la cherché Alfred ? »

« Oui. »

« Finalement ! Le maître c'est beaucoup agité ces dernières heures. »

La femme et les trois hommes, se précipitèrent vers le chariot.

« Miss Southampton ? Je suis Mrs Judith Trenchard, je vous pris d'excuser le moyen de transport. Il y a eu… un malentendu. »

« Un malentendu ? Intéressant. »

« J'espère que ce n'était pas trop inconfortable. » Ajouta Miss Trenchard.

« Non, pas du tous. » Un domestique installa une échelette pour Hermione et l'aida à descendre.

Hermione se mit a observer Miss Trenchard elle devait avoir plus de 75 ans et montrais un air de compétence et d'énergie qui contrasté avec ses excuses et le fait d'avoir admis son erreur.

« Entrez avant que le froid ne vous rentre dans les os. »

Trop tard, pensa Hermione. Quand elle dépassa l'entrée de la maison elle se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôlé.

« Billy, apportez une couverture à Miss Southampton » Ordonna Miss Trenchard.

Elle emmitoufla Hermione d'une grande couette chaude et propre et la poussa vers les escaliers de pierre qui emmenait vers l'étage supérieur.

« Le maître vous attend. »

Miss Trenchard était plus grande que Hermione, une hauteur étrange pour une femme, et de forte ossature. Elle faisait du bruit en marchant à cause d'un anneau en fer à la ceinture plein de clés, symbole de son rôle dans le château.

« J'aimerais pouvoir me changé avant. » Dit Hermione.

« Ah, no. Ne faisons pas attendre Monsieur. Il n'est pas aussi terrible que le disent les gens. Mais il aime que l'on face comme il l'entend. Je ne veux pas le contrarié et vous été déjà en retard »

Hermione aurait voulu souligner le fait que ce n'était pas de sa faute

Mais Miss Trenchard continuait à bavarder pendant qu'elle la poussé vers le haut des escaliers.

« Apres que le vieux lord mourut, les deux dernier seigneur on commencé a rénové le château et le dernier, paix a son âme, à même fait installé des cheminée qui réchauffe beaucoup plus que avant. Se nouveau seigneur était beaucoup occuper quand il a hériter se titre, mais maintenant il es en train de faire rénové les tapisseries, nettoyer les partie en bois dorée et en train de faire remplacé tous se qui es abîmé. C'est fantastique. Vous verrez. »

« J'en suis certaine. » Hermione ne savez pas si Mis Trenchard parlait toujours aussi librement ou si elle était seulement nerveuse, mais quand elles furent en haut de l'escalier elle se rendit compte que la gouvernante avait dit vrai.

Des panneaux de bois doré orné les murs et de magnifique lustre mettaient en valeur les vieilles tapisseries rouges et or. La décoration était confortable et neuve et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Lancashire, Hermione remarqua plusieurs qui était à la mode actuellement à Londres.

« Voila le salon » annonça Mrs Trenchard avec orgueil.

« Splendide ! » avoua Hermione en claquant des dents.

Zut ! Pour sa première rencontre avec le personnel, le maître et sa vielle tante elle aurait voulu apparaître en forme.

Miss Trenchard continuait à marcher le long d'une sombre galerie. De nombreux tableaux était accroché aux murs, au fond du couloir Hermione pouvait voir un grand salon qui sortait du noir.

Passant devant Miss Trenchard lui indiquât l'intérieur.

« Le maître est en train de rénovée la Bibliothèque avec des étagère en cèdre peint d'or. Il dit que cela ravivera la pièce et je croit qu'il a raison.»

« Cela sera Très beau. »

« Mais il y'a d'autre personne qui disent de laissé les choses comme elle sont. Les vieille battisse sont les meilleurs. »

Elle semblait intéressée par sont avis, Mais Hermione se considéré comme trop nouvelle ici pour pouvoir porter un jugement. Pour cela elle essaya de retournée l'argument.

« Naturellement il est nécessaire de conserver quelque vielle chose mais je suis sur que cela sera plus facile pour vous si le château est rénové. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Miss Trenchard.

« Car vous êtes la gouvernante et les vieille bâtisse sont fragile et difficile a gardée propre. » Répondit Hermione

Miss Trenchard l'observa avec un air de suspicion.

« Peut être que vous avait raison. Je ne sais pas encore. » Toute immobile Miss Trenchard continua : « Escusez moi si je vous le dit… mais je travaille dans ce château depuis toujours, et je me suis prise d'amitié pour la tante et ces demoiselles. Nous autre qui travaillons ici le somme tous. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. »

« Et escusez moi si je vous le dit… Mais le maître dit que vous avez de l'expérience avec les femmes d'un certain age. »

« J'ai pris soin pendant 6 ans de Lady Temperly. »

« Et elle vous aimée ? »

« Ils y avait un profond respect entre nous, elle était très gentille. Elle ma laissé sa maison. Dans cette maison j'ai fondée l'esclusive école pour jeune gouvernante. Je me souviendrais toujours Lady Temperly avec beaucoup d'affection. »

Miss Trenchard l'étudia pendant encore quelque minute puis dit :

« Le maître la donc très bien choisi. »

Elle la dirigea vers une porte d'un bois sombre.

« Nous y voila, Le maître est dans ce salon. Il est assez intimident mais avec moi il a toujours été très gentils. Vous allez vite vous habitué a ces manier brusque. Allé menton relevez, et maintenant arrêter de tremblé. Il fait chaud à l'intérieur. » Miss pris la couverture des main de Hannah et la regarda. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire mieux. » Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Hermione la suivit à l'intérieur et jeta un bref regard à la petite mais confortable pièce. Il y avait un grand feu dans la cheminée. Dans les vases il y avait des fleurs fraîches. Certain livre était posée sur la table à coter d'un grand fauteuil vert. Un homme était la le dos tournée vers la pièce, il regardait dehors par la fenêtre d'où l'on voyer seulement un sombre brouillard. Il était grand, avec de large épaule et de longue jambe, habiller tous de noir. Il avait les main croisée derrière sont dos. Ses cheveux clair lui retombé sur son col. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu Miss Trenchard et Hermione entrées. Il ne se retourna pas quand Miss Trenchard s'inclina et lui dit : « Miss Hermione Southampton, Monsieur. »

Pendant un moment il ne bougea pas, un personnage solitaire en attente de quelque chose… Puis avec une voix basse et profonde il ordonna : « Laissez nous. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Cette voix. Sont cœur se mit a battre fort.

De Derrière il lui ressemblé … et son reflet dans les vitres lui semblais familier.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'être trompé. Quand elle rêvassé tous les hommes lui ressemblés.

Mais… Mais…

Vaguement, elle entendit la porte se fermer. Puis doucement il se tourna pour pouvoir la regarder.

Et le pressentiment qu'il l'avait rendu folle pendant 9 ans devient réalité.

Cet homme n'avait jamais tué sa femme.

Car c'été elle sa femme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voila la suite bientot surmant :) dite moi se que vous en pensez merci :)


	2. Chapter 2

Court chapitre, je pensais le faire plus long mais comme sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté je vous envoie un avant goût 

Merci pour vos reviews sa ma vraiment fait plaisir

Pour les fautes, j'espère que c mieux j'ai corrigé aussi le chapitre 1

Voila j'ai fini mon petit blabla bonne lecture en espérant que sa vous plaira 

**Chapitre 2**

Drago….

Drago Malefoy. Pas le Marquis de Raeburn. Seulement Drago Malefoy un sang pur, Un riche sorcier autan respecté que craint par la population sorcière.

Maintenant qu'il avait les épaules tournées vers elle il n'y avait plus de doute. C'était bien son mari, avec ses yeux qui brillait d'un air triomphant. Il avait toujours été un très bon observateur des émotions humaines. Et maintenant il pouvait lire en elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'effet des souvenirs qui lui revenait et sa surprise de le voir ici.

Mais quand enfin Hermione repris sont souffle, il se limita à dire :

« Vous étés en retard. »

En retard. Oui en retard de 9 ans pour une rencontre avec l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Epousée malgré ces doutes, et seulement après s'être enfuie une 1ère fois. Elle avait pris un train pour ne pas utilisé sa magie et qu'il ne la retrouve mais il l'avait retrouvé malgré tous et…

« Vous n'étés pas le conte de Raeburn. » cette voix ne ressemblé pas a la sienne, elle était trop profonde et surtout trop ferme vu les circonstance. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'être. »

Ses lèvres, de fines et belles lèvres sur lesquelles il fut un temps elle aimait mourir dessus, elles se mirent a bouger lentement, et a déclarer : « Je vous assure que je le suis. »

« Comment ? Mais … comment ? » Un frisson la parcoura.

« Vien près du feu. »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui dise une seconde fois. Son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais son bon sens lui disait qu'il lui avait tendu se piège avec beaucoup de soin et de ruse, et qu'il allais pouvoir jouir de la possibilité de faire ce que faisait un sorcier à sa fugitive de femme.

Et puis elle avait froid.

Mais son sens de l'autodéfense était grand. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard et avais sa main près de sa baguette durant tous le moment ou elle approchait du feu. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la cheminée sans le perdre des yeux.

Les années avaient apporté des changements. Beaucoup de changement.

Quand Hermione était venue vivre chez lui au Manoir Malefoy, la guerre venait juste de se terminer. Elle n'avait plus personne et avait découvert beaucoup de secret.

Narcissa Malefoy avait poussé Drago de se rapproché d'elle pour redorer le blason des Malefoy.

Même si elle le détestait elle restait fascinée par son visage : sa mâchoire puissante, son nez court et aristocrate. Sa peau laiteuse, et ces yeux gris indéchiffrable. Ces cils était long et lui donnait presque un regard féminin. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs toujours impeccables. Et il était grand très grand par rapport à elle il la dominai par sa taille.

Maintenant avec le temps et l'expérience avaient changé les traits de son visage, il était plus dur, lui donnant un air austère, son regard n'était plus froid mais glacial son visage était tirée il semblait avoir beaucoup maigris et dans c'est cheveux blond on pouvais apercevoir de longue mèche blanche.

Les neuf ans n'avait pas était gentil avec … Quelque soit son nom et le titre qu'il s'attribuais.

Malgré sa peur et son effroi, il montait en elle un dangereux désire.

Et si il la voulait encore ? Voulait t'il d'elle cette nuit ?

Et elle, es qu'elle se s'échappera ou elle se laissera séduire de nouveau ?

Elle regarda la chaise qui les séparé sa faible défense contre lui mais tout de même une defense.

« Expliquez moi, comment se fait il que vous soyez le Conte de Raeburn ? » demanda t'elle

« J'étais le 5 descendant du titre. Et pour quelque raison les autres sont morts et me voila. »

Il lui souriait avant, elle était la seule à qu'il souriait. Il avait toujours eu une présence fascinante et beaucoup d'assurance. L'assurance était toujours la mais les sourire et la présence avait disparue avec le temps. Il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant.

Elle aurait du le connaître, mais le voyant ainsi aujourd'hui c'était comme être devant un étranger.

Un étranger qui se vanté d'avoir des droit sur elle. Un étranger qui l'avait regardé grandir et mûrir. Il s'avait tous d'elle.

Mais elle aussi avait changer elle n'était plus cette enfant de 18 ans bien éduqué et rougissante toujours plongé dans ces lectures.

Elle avait eu de nouvelles expériences et des aventures telle qu'il ne pouvait se les imaginer.

Elle fit en sorte de contrôler chaque expression de son visage comme il lui avait appris.

Et pris un visage et une voix neutre en le questionnant.

« Et ta carrière au sein du ministère ? »

« Je la continue. Mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de crédibilités quand a femme ces enfuie du foyer familiale. »

Tout en changeant de sujet elle continua.

« Mais tu ne voulait aucun titre tu trouvait sa ridicule. »

« Non, c'est se que tu pensais toi. Je suis aussi le 4eme d'une succession à la Baronnies. »

« Tu es en retard. » Drago répéta sa 1ère phrase. « Je vous attends depuis 1 heure. Et ne me dite pas que le train n'était pas a l'heure. Il l'est toujours. »

« C'est ton homme qui n'est pas venu me chercher à l'heure. » Un frisson la parcouru de nouveau, a cause du froid toujours permanant en elle et de l'humeur glacial de Drago.

« Mon homme ? »

« Alfred ! »

« Alfred est venu te chercher ? » sa voix n'avait pas monter mais son ton n'annoncé rien de bon.

« Avec son chariot ? »

Hermione se rapellé trop bien de son caractère colérique ainsi elle expliqua prudemment :

« Miss Trenchard ma dit que c'était un malentendu. »

« Oui, il semblerait. » Ces yeux lansait des éclaires.

Pendant un moment Hermione crut apercevoir le jeune Drago en colère et fut presque réconforté de le voir ainsi. De voir cet homme qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Puis il respira profondément et dit : « C'est de ma faute ça fait seulement 1 an que je suis ici et Miss Trenchard ne c'est pas lequel de mes commentaires elle ne doit pas prendre au pied de la lettre. »

Elle fut surprise car l'homme qu'elle avait épousé admet rarement ses erreurs.

« Que lui a tu dit… sur moi ? » Lui demanda t'elle.

« La vérité. »

« Tu lui a dit que je suis ton épouse ? »

« Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Ma femme est morte, tuer de mes propres mains. » Il ferma ces main comme si il était en train d'étranglé quelqu'un. « Je n'allais pas priver les gens d'ici du plaisir de raconter cette histoire. »

« Pourquoi… Comment cette histoire a commencée ? »

Toujours immobile Drago ignora sa question. Pendant qu'il la regardait le plus profondément qu'il pouvait.

« Drago comment a tu put laisser continuer de pareil ragot ? » insista t'elle.

« Retire ton chapeau. Ainsi que ton manteau et tes gants. Mes toi a ton aise car tu vas rester ici pendant encore longtemps. »

Hermione se redressa et d'un air de défit répondit : « Je ne compte pas rester. »

Elle vit ces mâchoires se contracter. Puis d'un coup il traversa la pièce, se dirigeant à grand pas vers elle. Hermione frissona mais resta la où elle était. Lui s'arreta devant le fauteuil, bloquant ainsi la lumière du feu. « Garde ce fauteuil entre nous vue que tu semble penser qu'il te serre de bouclier. » Sa main se dirigea vers elle. Elle le regarda et esseya de ne pas tressaillir pendant qu'il la toucha. Il la toucha pour la 1ère fois depuis tant d'année.

Il lui couvris la joue avec sa main et la caressa de la pointe de ces doigts. Il n'etait pas rude. Il la touchait comme si elle était encore cette impressionnable jeune fille qui avait vu beaucoup trop d'horreur pour son jeune âge. Mais cette simple caresse lui apporta un plaisir aigu comme de la douleur.

« Tu te cache derrière se fauteuil mais si je veux, je pourrais l'envoyer d'un simple mot au milieu de la pièce. Je pourrais te prendre a même le sol ma belle, et tes cris seront seulement de plaisir. » Son pouce glissa sur ces lèvres et pour la première fois il sourit. « Mais sa serait trop facile, alors reste bien assise et n'essaye pas de t'enfuir de nouveau... »


End file.
